


The Final Story

by PumpkinAuthor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ancestors (Homestuck), Character Death, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Insanity, Manipulation, Murder, Trolls (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinAuthor/pseuds/PumpkinAuthor
Summary: Grand HighBlood is nothing but pure rage. A being filled with unbridled hatred and loathing towards the lowbloods if his planet.What if I told you there was a reason behind it?A reason that boils in his brain, unable to be reasoned with and fixed.What if i told you his insanity and hated rage weren't natural but provoked?What would you say if I told you, he had once fallen in love?In love with a troll that his moirail The Condesce absolutely hated.In love with a troll who ever stayed in one place, always moving to avoid conflict.What if i told you this troll?Is also where Signless got his ideas of freedom and peace from?What if I told you....her name was Storyteller, and this?This is the last story of the Storyteller.This is her story.
Relationships: Grand Highblood (Homestuck)/Original Character(s)





	The Final Story

If you are reading this, that's good! 

It means her final journal was found, buried in the sands of a beach. This journal contains many of her final stories she wrote and im very glad you found it. It means her memory hasn't died yet and that's wonderful! 

My name is Yelnarish, I was a follower of hers even if I didn't travel _with_ her. At the time, i was only four sweeps old, not very old but old enough i was a little troublemaker as others say. 

Upon hearing so many of her stories during her stay, I came to a realization; she'd never tell her own story. She would gladly let herself be forgotten. I've taken it upon myself to tell you a story. Its a story of when she came to live in my village. A story of how she fell in love with a high blood. 

This is the story of her death and my beginning. 

Before you begin, be aware. There many things that will be noted. Many things that will happen. You'll feel her pain, you'll feel her tears. Be. Aware.


End file.
